Arrebato
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Karoku ahora se encuentra a bordo del Segundo Barco, con ellos. Gareki siente que éste ha estado acaparando demasiado a Nai. . Ese pequeño mocoso que había conocido sólo por mera coincidencia, le había sido arrebatado. Algo tiene que hacer, o al menos eso cree.


**Arrebato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Capítulo único~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que Karoku había vuelto, las cosas habían cambiado. Para todos, para él. Nai, ese pequeño mocoso que había conocido sólo por mera coincidencia, le había sido arrebatado.

Se sentía contrariado. Porque verle sonreír con aún más brillantez le tranquilizaba, pero por el otro lado verse excluido, le fastidiaba. Cierto era que Karoku había llegado desde mucho antes a la vida del Niji, pero él había estado en momentos aún más difíciles en la existencia de Nai. ¿Eso contaba mucho más, no?

.

.

Al principio no le molestaba escucharlo llamar "Karoku, Karoku" todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, gran parte de él se arrepentía de haber ayudado en su rescate. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de negar que prácticamente _odiaba_ al peliazul. Especialmente cuando a su regreso al Segundo Barco, se enteró del trato que ese maldito le había dado a Nai antes de que recuperara la memoria. ¡Lo había golpeado! El peliblanco era sólo un niño. Y a Gareki le importaba una mierda las razones médicas de tal acción. No lo perdonaba y punto.

Les observó, como cada día, desde el sofá contrario. Karoku le leía un cuento fantástico de aventuras al niño de enrojecidos orbes. Nai, sentado sobre las piernas del mayor, sonreía ampliamente y le dedicaba miradas fugaces de ensoñación mientras preguntaba sobre los personajes.

.

.

.

Gareki gruñó más que molesto. Karoku le dedicó una rápida mirada mordaz y sonrió, para después acariciar el cabello del niño y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Nai no comprendió el significado de esas repentinas acciones, por ello no replicó nada. Preguntó una vez más al peliazul el por qué la oveja no podía llevar consigo a su amigo el cocodrilo a dar un paseo por la Luna. El pelinegro se exasperó aún más y antes de optar por golpear a Karoku delante del mocoso, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

.

.

— _Bastardo_— rezó con amargura. Debía poder hacer algo, pero en primer lugar, ¿qué podía reclamar?

— _¿Gareki-kun?_ — Yogi llegaba hasta él con una expresión de preocupación. — ¿_Qué ocurre?_

— _No es nada, sólo otra vez ese desgraciado de Karoku queriéndose aprovechar del tonto de Nai_— explicó sin tapujos.

— _Uhm, a mí no me parece que se aproveche de Nai-chan. Tal vez sí lo acapara un poco, pero no lo hace con malas intenciones. Después de todo ambos estuvieron separados mucho tiempo._

.

.

.

Miró a Yogi con claras intenciones de golpearlo. Pero debía admitir que la mitad de lo que decía el molesto rubio era cierto. Esos dos hacía mucho que no se veían. Pero… ¿al menos podría dejarlo pasar unas horas con él, no?

Gareki se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de Nai, que sinceramente se aburría si no lo tenía consigo. El rubio no le apartaba la mirada de encima, conocía ese brillo en los ojos de Yogi. Era el que siempre aparecía cuando le estaba estudiando con detenimiento, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación, la que afortunadamente aún compartía con el peliblanco.

Agradecía el hecho de que Karoku aún tuviera que ser revisado por Akari de manera constante.

.

.

.

Entró a la alcoba y subió a su cama. Tomando uno de sus tantos libros sobre tecnología avanzada. Muchos, cortesía de Hirato, para ayudarlo a cultivarse aún más. Suspiró ni bien comenzó a leer la primera página. ¡Era terrible no tener al estúpido animal detrás suyo gritando "Gareki, juguemos. Gareki, esto, Gareki aquello"! Extrañaba ser el centro de las atenciones del Niji.

.

.

De repente, las palabras que le regalara Nai cuando prácticamente recién se habían integrado al Segundo Barco de Circus, golpearon terriblemente su memoria. _No te necesito._

.

.

¿Y si realmente así era ahora? Tal vez Nai ya no lo necesitaba, no. Porque ahora tenía a Karoku, él ya sólo era una molestia. Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama. La idea no le gustaba, le secaba la garganta y le hacía escocer un poco los ojos. Su vida, su mundo había cambiado a causa de Nai, se había vuelto aún más peligroso, pero aún dentro de eso, había mejorado. Porque ahora tenía amigos, porque ya no tenía necesidad de lastimar gente, porque ahora podía ver cosas hermosas, porque ahora era feliz.

.

.

Tenía una familia, que nunca deseó. Pero no le disgustaba. Era divertido molestar a Yogi, platicar con Tsukumo, discutir con Hirato. Todas esas cosas las tenía gracias al mocoso. Ese niñato torpe que se había convertido en algo importante para él, tal vez lo más importante. Su prioridad.

.

.

Se golpeó la frente con una mano. Tal pareciera que estaba enloqueciendo, al igual que todos en ese barco. Quería a Nai, como a nada ni nadie más en el mundo. ¿Pero de qué forma le quería? No estaba seguro. Más no podía dejarlo atrás, no podía ignorarlo. Y con saber toda esa sarta de cosas molestas, le bastaba.

.

.

.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que la puerta fue abierta y una cabellera blanca y brillante se había colado al interior.

.

.

.

— _Gareki_— dijo el menor, intentando llamar su atención.

— ¿_Qué sucede?_— no le miró.

— _Gareki, hay algo que tengo que decirte_— insistió, el pelinegro se viró para enfrentarlo. La cara redondita y sonrosada estaba frente a él.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Te quiero._ — en seguida se inclinó hacia el frente para besar la mejilla del mayor.

.

.

.

Gareki no supo reaccionar de inmediato. Los enormes y rojizos ojos de Nai le miraban inocente y profundamente. Transmitiéndole cariño. El más alto sintió un leve tic en el ojo derecho, sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, se echó a reír a continuación. Se movió automáticamente y devolvió el beso de la misma forma.

— _También te quiero, tonto. _

Nai esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus coloradas mejillas. Tan tiernas y dulces. Se abrazó a Gareki y se acomodó a su lado. Hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con el mayor, Karoku no le dejaba tranquilo. Pero gracias a Yogi y a Tsukumo-chan había podido escaparse de él para poder ver a Gareki y contarle su secreto.

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír. Nai sí lo necesitaba. Y allí estaría para él. Le estrujó más contra su cuerpo y se dispuso a dormir en su compañía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Okay~ No son horas para andar despierta (Son las 2:14 am), pero llegó la inspiración y no se le puede decir no, porque después la muy maldita desaparece y tarda en volver. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre estos dos. Son un amor :3 Y los adoro, tanto en el anime como en el manga. Espero haya sido de su agrado, la verdad no sé si esté muy coherente, estoy más dormida que despierta después de todo. (: **_

_**¡Besos! **_

_**Rizel Holmes~**_


End file.
